Me and My Shadow:Shadow
by Alurax
Summary: Link's soul has been intertwined with the Spiritual Stone of Spirit. With his options either being, imprisonment with the stone, or dying, Link and Knil set out to find a cure to this issue. LinkxKnil Bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Continuation from Spirit... enjoy.

##

The golden light began to dissipate, leaving the two swordsmen standing within the large stone temple. Knil glanced around, feeling uneasy. "What is this place?" He asked, his gaze finally landing on three glowing stones, hovering above an alter. The glow was similar to the Spiritual Stone of Light, but it wasn't nearly as bright. He made his way over to examine them more closely.

Link watched him, having not yet answered his former question.

There was a red, a blue and a green stone, all of varying designs, and each perfectly describing themselves. A flame, a leaf and a snowflake, the three blue crystals almost seeming like bubbles. Each of them were trimmed with gold, to accent and focus the energy of the crystals. Being so close, it became more apparent that the energy from these were far different than the Stone of Spirit. While the Light Stone's power was intense to the point where you could almost breath in its energy, these were a lot more subtle. Kind of like a warm aura that comforted him. Like a connection, bound by a promise, made over these three stones.

For some reason, he felt more drawn to the blue stone, and a rock fell into his gut as to why that may have been. This had to be the Spiritual Stone of Water. All his years in that temple had given him an unbreakable connection to that place. It made him angrier just thinking about it.

"You alright?" Link asked, peering over his shoulder.

Knil's gaze was momentarily venomous, but he drew it back quickly, shifting back to the stones. "What is this place?" He asked again, standing up straight.

"It's the Temple of Time." He pointed across the alter, into the small room, in the back. "Right back there was where I found the Master Sword." An almost regretful look sparked in his eyes. "That's how I wound up in the Temple of The Sages."

Knil cast a sideways look to his lighter half. That twinge of kinship hit him again. Did this place make Link feel uneasy as well? Was it, possibly, for the same reason, or was Knil just picking up on Link's empathy? The shadow shook the thought from his head, and started back towards the entrance to the temple. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"We're going to see Zelda." Link stated boldly, following him.

Knil just froze, his entire body clenching with the fists at his sides. Link just walked past him, trying not to laugh. He knew he'd react like this.

Resisting the urge to openly face palm, Knil just growled. "Why?"

"I believe she can help us." Link spun around, standing in the doorway. The daylight, from the open door haloing his form. "Zelda knows more about the Spiritual Stones than anyone else, I know." A rather sappy smile of camaraderie slid onto his face, as he spoke, eyes seeming unfocused. "She holds the Triforce of Wisdom, and is the Princess of this land." The gaze cleared, and Link smiled back to Knil. "She's bound to know some way to help. Come on." He started off, waving a hand for him to follow, and called back. "She's actually really nice, if you give her a chance."

Knil continued to glare, huffing in aggravation. Still, he resolved to get this mess sorted out, and followed.

xXx

The guards around the palace reminded Knil a lot of the Gerudo. They seemed to accept Link well enough, but continued to glare at his shadow as though he were a vicious beast that would lash out and bite their faces off. Pretty fair assessment, but it still wasn't nice for them to judge.

Link seemed to find it amusing, and starting off in some story that Knil was only half paying attention to. Something about how he had to sneak around guards, and climb through some kind of waterway, but it didn't matter. Knil's eyes continued to scan the area. He felt an odd sense of foreboding, even more so than he had in the Temple. Considering they were so close, maybe this was where the feeling was radiating from. Even with the sun gleaming brightly over the turrets, Knil still felt as though each one was a dark shadow looming over him. The entire castle looked black for some reason. Which was odd, considering it was constructed entirely of white marble. The closer they got to the castle, the more the feeling of unease grew, but Link seemed completely oblivious to it. This place was pristine and orderly. Filled with guards, and all kinds of rules... that had to be it. The castle was another prison. That had to be why he was feeling so trapped.

That is, until they got to the castle. There was a small mote tracing the walls, but when Knil looked down, his knees buckled from what he saw. Flaming lava flowed around the castle, burning deeper and deeper into the Earth, until it seemed as though it stretched down for miles, with no way of ever repairing itself. His hands shook, against the railing, hearing a deep mocking laughter in his head.

"Knil!" The laughter died down, and Knil's head snapped around in time to see Link pull his hand away, startled. He had just became aware of how badly he was sweating, mouth dry from being unable to catch his breath. Link looked a bit lost, and concerned. "I-is something wrong?"

Not even sure himself, Knil glanced back over the side seeing the lava had now, somehow, become a fresh spring of water, outlining the castle. At the moment, seeming the lesser of two evils.

Link gently put an arm around his shoulder. "You look terrible. Come on. We're both tired. We can rest, once we get inside." He started to lead him inside, when Knil's eyes drifted up the front of the castle. A strong surge of terror flooded through him, again. The tall white towers turned pitch black, the sky fading into a shade of dark blood red. Lightning streaked across the sky, and Knil jerked himself out of Link's grasp. "No!"

"What's wrong?" Link's confusion was masked with concern. He had known Knil to be scared before, but showing it this openly? What was going on? Cautiously, he approached his shadow, as the frightened animal he seemed to be. "Knil? Are you ok?"

Knil was visibly shaking, staring wide eyed up at the castle. "G-Ganon." He gasped, holding his arms around himself, as if suddenly cold.

"What?" Link had actually had trouble hearing the soft voice, but glanced up, as if trying to see what he was seeing. "Knil, this is Zelda's castle. It's safe here."

Ivan had drifted back a bit, floating along side Navi, confused as to her master's actions.

"N-no. No, he's here. I can feel him. I know that energy. I know that feeling." He rambled softly, all the while, backing away from the castle.

"He who?" Link asked calmly, still making his way over to him. "You mean Ganondorf?" Given his reaction, Link was sure that was who he meant. "Knil, listen to me... Ganondorf's gone. Zelda and I took care of him. He's locked away, in the sacred realm. We're not ever going to see him again."

Knil seemed to suddenly become aware of Link's presence. "Locked away?" His voice was a bit louder now, and very quick with panic. "He's still alive?"

"Well, yes, technically, but there's no way for him to ever get out." Link gently took Knil's shaking hands, shocked at how cold his skin felt. "Knil, listen to me. He's gone. Ganon is never going to hurt you, or anyone else, ever again."

"No. He will."

"Do you understand?"

That deep laughter reverberated in his head again. "No."

"Knil, it's fine. You have to trust me."

"NO! Get away from me!" He shrieked, shoving Link away.

"Knil!"

Knil's eyes snapped up the side of the castle again, but he turned away quickly. He suddenly felt very hot, running a hand through his sweat soaked bangs. _"Even if you, somehow, manage to break my barrier, you will never escape me." _Knil felt his eyes haze over, wanting to run, but his legs felt too weak.

He collapsed to his knees, and Link ran over, dropping down next to him. "Knil, are you alright?"

"_I will hunt you down, and kill you for disobeying me."_

"Link, what's going on?" A new voice seemed to echo in the area, but Knil didn't see, nor care who it was. All he could make out was someone else kneeling in front of him, when Link acknowledged her. A soft hand touched his temple, and a bright light flooded his vision, soon fading into darkness.

"_You are mine. Never forget that."_

xXx

They had brought Knil to what was like an infirmary inside the castle. There were a total of six beds, each looking as though they themselves were fit for royalty.

Link was sitting on the bed, watching over his shadow. "What happened to him?"

"Although he is gone, Ganondorf's influence still holds within the people." Zelda stated, making her way over, holding a bowl of cold water. She dipped the rag in, and ran it over Knil's face. "His energy is still strong, in the area, even I still feel uneasy." Her eyes fell into an almost pitying gleam on Knil. "Your friend must have a very strong connection to him."

Link felt sadder, brushing Knil's bangs from his face. "Far stronger than I realized."

Zelda smiled timidly at Link, sliding his hat from his head. "You look tired." She ran her other hand over his cheek. "You should probably get some rest, as well. We can discuss our business once you two have fully recovered."

Link gave one last look to his shadow, and stood up. "Alright." He felt really uneasy about the situation, wondering if he should just take Knil out of here, and talk to Zelda on his own.

"So, you said he's a part of you?"

Link glanced back to see Zelda was now staring at Knil with an odd crease between her brow. "More or less, yes."

The princess gave a thoughtful hum, leaning over him. A hand traced over Knil's face, as if taking in his features very carefully. "So he's your polar opposite. Your dark side... a shadow." Her voice started to trail off in thought.

Having settled into the bed, Link watched her, a bit unsure as to why she was so on edge. "He's not as bad as all that." His arms curled around his knees, gripping onto the covers. "Knil really came through for me." His eyes shifted down to Navi, who had floated up to perch on his knees. "I might not even be here, if it weren't for him."

As if pulling herself from her contemplation, Zelda tore her eyes away, and smiled over towards Link. "Oh no, I didn't mean anything by it. I was simply making an observation." She started from the room, waving a hand back towards him. "Sleep well, Link."

"Yea, sure." Link responded, though there was still a note of unease in his tone. A short while of silence, and he glanced over at the dark faerie. Ivan was standing on the pillow, next to Knil's head, seemingly glaring through the door to Zelda.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Ivan finally snapped out of whatever was holding her gaze, and turned to look at him. Her wings lifted her a couple inches from the pillow, so that she could see her master's face straight on. "He should be." She drifted back down, and nestled into the crook of his neck, whispering softly, to herself. "At least I hope so."

##

AN: Wow, that was a lot quicker than i thought. I still need to work out the actual adventure part of it, but i had an epiphany where i could actually use the initial ending i was intending for the first one, and it worked perfectly with my brilliance. So yea, maybe by the time i get through the set-up, the adventure aspect will have filled itself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Knil was sitting, under the tree, trying to keep dry on the mound of dirt, as he sharpened his sword. He kicked his feet idly in the water, somewhat enjoying the small splashes his boots made as he hummed jovially to himself. The black bladed Master Sword had become incredibly sharp, in his brief time there, considering that was about all he could do with it. He had tried training, but his small stature made the sword very heavy, and unable to wield – at least for now.

The upbeat mood was suddenly broken when the door opened. A large, broad shouldered man, with green skin and flaming red hair entered the expansive room. His cloak skimmed the top of the water, the large boots splashing threateningly. It wasn't so much the imposing force, but something told him this man was important. He seemed somewhat familiar, but Knil could not think of where he had seen him before. The man stopped, staring down at the young boy. "Do you know when he will awaken?" He asked, as though he should know who he meant.

Knil just stared up at him in confusion. When he didn't answer, the man stepped closer. That simple movement held a lot more threat than it should have. As though he had yelled, and Knil scurried to his feet, dropping the sword. "I-I-I don't know wh-who you m-mean."

A brief moment of silence passed, where he thought this new man would be angry, but it didn't last long. He smiled what he must have thought was a warm smile, but there was more threat behind that than the step. "You do not feel him?" Slowly, he crept closer, seeming to grow in size as he did so. "You can't sense that side of yourself?"

"I-I don't know who you-"

"DON'T BACK AWAY FROM ME!"

Knil recoiled against the outburst, but stayed where he was, keeping his head down. He was quiet for a bit, then began timidly, "Per-perhaps you can tell me... who you are?"

The longer he was quiet, the more the tension grew between the two. There was a small splash, drawing his attention to see this large man had moved forward. Knil jumped, seeing him kneel in front of him, taking the young boy's chin gently in his hands. "You do not remember me?"

Knil was shaking, staring wide eyed at this man being so close. "I-I'm afraid not, s-sir."

Those bright golden eyes were gleaming darkly at him, contradicting the smile on his lips. "My name is Ganondorf. I created you, my dear boy. I am your master. Do you understand?"

Knil swallowed a lump in his throat, and nodded. At least as much as he could with his head being captive. "Yes, sir."

"You were made to serve me. To do as I wish... and I wish for you... to kill Link."

"Wh-who's Lin-"

"This, so called, hero." Ganon snarled, squeezing his face tighter. "The one that's supposed to kill me. You're not going to let him do that, now are you?" The grip tightened to a point where Knil felt his feet wanting to leave the ground. "N-n-no of-of course n-not."

A brief pause and Ganon laughed again. "Good." He dropped him, and Knil fell to his knees coughing in order to try and restore his breath.

Ganondorf stood up straight, looming over the small child. "If this boy thinks he can defeat me, he's sorely mistaken." A smile crept onto his face, causing his eyes to gleam at him again. "I have numerous road blocks set up against him, but you are my golden child." His hands gripped Knil's shoulders, pulling him to his feet. "You are made from a part of that retched child, and so you should be able to destroy him." A large hand came up to cup his cheek in an almost tender motion. "You are to remain here, until that time, and for your loyalty, you will be freed upon his death. Once he is dead, you will take his place. Then, you shall serve by my side."

Ganon stood, and started off. "Until then, you will wait here, for his arrival." With a wide sweep of his cloak, Ganon turned and started towards the door.

"You already seem so strong." Knil began softly, staring at his hands. "Why do you need me?"

Ganondorf froze. His eyes narrowed, shifting back towards him. "What was that?"

Knil's head snapped up to look at him. He was still shaking, his eyes wide, but he spoke louder. It was an honest question. There couldn't be anything wrong with asking. "I was just wondering, why you couldn't just kill him yourself. You see strong enough."

Knil just missed the subtle twitch in his master's eyes. "I do not need to waste my energy on that boy."

There was an odd glint. A fleeting almost uncertainty that made Knil very curious towards the intention behind these actions. This was also before he learned better. "Are you scared of him?"

A sudden rage echoed in his gaze, and Knil felt his energy whip around him like an intense wind. A hand snapped around his neck, slamming him against the tree.

The impact forced the blonde Hylian to sit up sharply, in his bed. He screamed, heaving with fear. _"Know this! I'm not afraid of anything. That little brat simply isn't worth my time. You got that!?"_

Link brushed his sweaty bangs, trying to catch his breath. Navi jumped, fluttering upward when he awakened. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure." Link panted. His eyes closed in exhaustion. "Just a nightmare... I think." He looked up, over towards where Knil was seemingly asleep in the opposite bed. "Or a memory." Still shaking, from the dream, Link made his way over and sat on Knil's bed. Knil was whimpering in his sleep, and let out an agonized sigh. "Knil?" He began softly, brushing a hand through his hair. Knil turned his head away from him, as if he couldn't stand to be touched. "Maybe it was my fault." Link leaned over his shadow, feeling his eyes start to tear. "I'm so sorry."

xXx

Not being able to sleep anymore, Link started exploring the castle. He hadn't actually been inside much, and found this to be a good opportunity to take full advantage of it. Apparently he had slept longer than he thought, because everything, outside of the windows was pitch black. Link made his way out onto the balcony of one of the upper levels. The cold air soothed the dull ache in his head, as he stepped out. Link sighed, dropping to his knees, elbows resting against the railing. He found he was still shaking, and short of breath, running his hands through his hair.

The small blue light drifted slowly closer, and landed on the railing next to her partner. She laid a hand on his arm. "Was it that bad?"

With a miserable sigh, Link turned his eyes up towards the direction of Lake Hylia. "I guess I just never really thought too much about it before. I knew Knil was trapped in there for so long, but I never gave much thought into what else could have happened. I didn't even stop to think about what all Ganondorf could have done to him."

Navi swung her legs over the side of the railing. She stared down at her feet as they kicked back and forth. "I just figured he made him, and left him in there."

"Either way, being stuck in there alone seems like torture in itself."

"But he wasn't alone." Navi looked up at him expectantly. "Ivan was there with him."

Link's brows furrowed in thought. "I'm not sure." He tried to remember the details of his dream. "I don't remember seeing her there." He shrugged. "Then again, I suppose I was a bit distracted."

"But, I don't get it." Navi began, her face scrunching in confusion. "Why wouldn't she be there?"

"I wasn't there, because Ganondorf didn't create me." Link turned around to see Ivan was fluttering in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

The red-violet faerie sighed, seeming to turn a bit blue as she slowly made her way over. Ivan perched on the railing, staring off towards the lake as well. "Ganondorf didn't create me, because he didn't need me." She drew her knees up, hugging them against her chest, gently drifting down until she was sitting.

Link's head came up in earnest. A knot settled in his stomach, remembering how lonely and isolated he felt before Navi came to him. Course he was never supposed to have a faerie, but that was beside the point. "If Ganondorf didn't create you-" He began, feeling he already knew the answer. "then where did you come from?"

Ivan sighed, a tear sparking in her eye. She was quiet for a while, but when she finally spoke, her voice was light and timid. "Ganondorf would leave him alone for long stretches of time, and even when he did come, it was to release some kind of rage, and to test how strong he was." She sniffed, brushing her eyes.

Link watched her for a bit, asking softly, "Do I want to know how he tested that?"

Ivan looked over at him, tears tracing down her cheek. Her bottom lip quivered as she talked. "Let's just say, it's a good thing I knew how to heal."

Link's face drained in shock and guilt. His mind still swam with his dream, and knew the main reason Ganon had to be angry was because of him. Navi drifted over to her shadow, and slid an arm around her shoulder.

There was a brief silence, before she spoke again. "I don't really know much about how I came to be, but he says I was born from loneliness. His desire to at least have someone there to keep him company. To motivate him to actually get out alive." She paused, brushing her eyes with a soft sniff. "Instead of trying to find another means of escape."

Link's heart constricted. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Would Knil really have done that?

Her face slid into her knees. "Ganon was so angry, when he found out about me. I had to watch him torture my new friend, until he finally figured it was a genius idea." Ivan gave a small sarcastic snort. "He figured, since you had Navi, then maybe it was a good idea for him to have me. Perhaps it would make him strong enough."

Link groaned, raking his hand through his hair as his forehead dropped onto the railing. "That..." He tried to find the right words, but nothing came to mind. Evil, monster, tyrant... none of these seemed to fit anymore.

"As long as he was ruling and happy, Ganondorf never dropped by. Only when he was angry. Only when a plan fell through, or he failed to kill you, or to find Zelda." Ivan held the same bitterness at saying her name as Knil did. "For so long." Her voice picked up at bit, but her sobs were prominent as well. "For so long I had to sit back helplessly as he took out his rage on Knil. All the horrible things he did to him. Because of you." She snapped, her head popping up, causing Navi to fall back. Her breath hitched, and her eyes glared, but she couldn't bare to look at Link. "For so long, Ganon took out his rage on Knil, just because he couldn't get to you. Just because you wouldn't die." Her expression fell again, and soon she had dissolved into Navi's arms and cried. "I hated you so much. I knew that if you would just die, then he would be ok. All of this suffering would stop, and he could finally be free. So many times I wished for your death. Even when we were out, and Ganondorf was gone, I knew – we knew that he would be back. He's too powerful to just disappear like that. Knil was still haunted by him, and when he came back, he would want you dead. So you should be dead, by the time he returned." Her voice had quieted to a small whisper, to where only Navi could really hear her. "So long I hated you." Even though she was partially raging against her best friend, Navi stroked the distraught faerie's hair, shushing her softly. "Even now, it's hard for me to not see you as the enemy. I don't know how Knil does it." She sobbed. "I don't hate you, but I feel like I should. It's so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore." She trailed off into low mumbles that no one could really hear anymore. Something about her rage and hate, but Navi was trying to ignore what she was saying to just comfort her... until a low moan drew her attention behind her.

Link had crumpled to his knees, clinging one-handed to the railing, as though he might pass out if he let go. His eyes were clenched tight, though somehow tears were flooding from them. His other hand clenched over his heart. He was breathing funny, and making an odd noise like he was trying to suppress the urge to scream.

"Link!?" Navi gasped, completely forgetting about her shadow, and flew over to him. "Link, what's wrong?"

Link could definitely feel Ganondorf's influence still holding over this place, when he arrived, but now it suddenly felt a lot stronger. It was like a hand had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart. Growing tighter until he felt like he couldn't breath. Perhaps stopping him from screaming, even if he wanted to.

The subtle hint of water reached his senses, as something splashed towards him. Link felt himself look up, gasping for breath. He was there. In the temple. Ganon was standing over him with a broad grin of triumph plastered on his face. "Finally." He voice echoed and curled around like a thick fog, paralyzing his movements. Ganondorf's hands extended, flexing his fingers threateningly.

"Link?"

Lightning flashed in Link's mind as the hands snapped around his throat, pinning him to the tree. His hands came up to claw at the hands cutting off what little breath he had left. "You have failed me." Ganon growled, confusing Link as to what he actually meant. "I will kill you with my own hands, you worthless double." He shook him a bit, slamming his head repeatedly into the tree. "Maybe if I kill you, he will finally die."

"LINK!" Navi cried, fluttering frantically around her partner. Link had fallen flat onto his back, his hands hanging in the air. Shaking. As if he had no control over them. He was struggling to breath, his lips tinging a pale blue. Navi's eyes swam with tears. "Link! Wake up! Ivan!" She cried, turning to her shadow. "Go get Zelda!"

But Ivan was frozen to the spot, watching Link with an odd mix of curiosity and excitement. Navi didn't have time to be angry with her. She sped off through the castle in search of the princess. Zelda was fast asleep, by the time she found her, but she woke up quickly. She called to her guards, and rushed from her room, tying a robe over her night gown.

"Link!" Zelda fell to her knees next to him, and laid a hand on his forehead. There was a small spark of her magic, but nothing happened. Link continued to gasp for breath, his body shaking.

Navi flitted around her shoulder frantically. "What's going on? What happened?"

Zelda shook her head. "I-I'm not sure." She tried to examine him, her brow furrowing in confusion. "There does not appear to be anything wrong with him." Zelda stroked his hair gently, trying to make some sense of this situation. Something clicked together in her brain, and she stood. "Keep watch over him." She ordered her guards, and took off through the corridors.

Zelda rushed into the room where Knil was still resting. At least he was supposed to be resting. He was moaning loud enough to where it could almost be a scream. His body convulsing on the bed. Ivan hung back in the doorway, but Navi fluttered around Zelda's head, watching the princess curiously. Zelda laid her finger tips against Knil's forehead, and pressed. Her fingers sparked with the blue magic again. Soon Knil's moans shifted into deep heavy breaths, finally fading off until he lay completely still. The only movements being the gentle rise and fall of his deep breathing.

Zelda glanced up at Navi, who seemed to suddenly understand, and took off, calling to her partner. Zelda followed close behind. Ivan watched their retreating backs, her eyes narrowing. She drifted over to Knil's side, and settled on the pillow. A sudden fear washed over her. For a second there she was happy. Maybe, deep down, she did still want Link to die

xXx

Zelda dropped down next to Link again, and heaved a sigh of relief. His breath was raged, but at least he was breathing again. "Link. Can you look at me? Are you ok?"

Link's eyes fluttered weakly. He opened his mouth to try and speak, the half opened eyes glazed over. He moaned softly, what sounded like he was calling out to his shadow, before falling under again.

Everyone else sat in silent confusion. One of the guards stepped up. "Your Majesty?"

Zelda shook her head, and stood, dusting off her robe. "Return him to his room."

The guards nodded their affirmation, and carried Link back to his designated room. Upon entering the room, Link groaned again. Knil whimpered, his head falling towards Link, drawing Zelda's attention. An arm extending from the bed. She turned back to see Link was doing the same from his resting place. They were definitely too far to actually reach each other, but that didn't stop them from trying.

One of the guards stepped up to Zelda. "May I ask what this is all about, Your Majesty?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed sharply. "No you may not." She waved a hand over the two guards, making the air ripple around them. "You two have seen nothing. You know nothing of these circumstances."

The guards nodded slowly, their eyes hazed over.

"Return to your posts. I shall be back shortly."

Without another response, they saluted their princess, and marched from the room.

Once they were gone, Zelda slumped onto Link's bed, with a deep sigh.

Ivan settled in next to Knil, eying her in near terror. What had she done to them? Navi, on the other hand, must have seen her do this before because she floated right up to her. "I'd like to know what's going on, too."

Zelda shook her head. "I can not be exactly certain, but evidently, Link's connections to his shadow are a lot stronger than I thought." She glanced up to Navi. "Has it always been like this?"

Navi shook her head fervently, her heart still racing from the recent events. "No. I've never seen anything like this happen before."

Ivan snorted.

"Then this must be a new development." The princess stared down at Link, her face scrunching in confusion. "Has anything happened recently?"

"Well." Navi drifted down to sit on the pillow, next to Link's head. "That's actually what we came here to talk to you about." She glanced over at Link, wondering if it was right to tell Zelda with him still unconscious. "There's been some problems lately, and we were hoping you could help."

Zelda could tell Navi was nervous about telling her, but she still asked. "What happened?"

Navi shook her head, still mulling over the situation. "I don't know if I should say." Her gaze dropped down to her partner, stroking his forehead. "We've run into some problems recently, but I'm not entirely sure what Link wanted to talk to you about." It was only a partial lie. She knew about what they wanted to discuss, but doubted Link wanted Zelda to know every detail. Even still, Navi felt bad for hiding things from her. She sighed, and settled further into the pillow. Diverting her attention fully towards the blonde Hylian as he mumbled in his sleep – along with his shadow.

Zelda's fingers traced along the bruises lining Link's neck, her gaze fading off into contemplation. Evidently Link had forged a very strong bond with his shadow. To what seemed like an almost dangerous extent. "You say this has never happened before?" The question was directed to Navi, but her eyes didn't leave Link's face.

Navi looked up at her, unsure. Her lips moved as if to speak, then she shook her head slowly. "I think so." She glance back down at Link. "I mean, this is the first time I've seen him collapse like this."

Zelda's brows lowered further, eyes shifting over towards Navi. "So this is the first circumstance of the shadow effecting him?"

Ivan scowled at the princess with the derogatory term for her master.

Navi just wracked her brain to remember. "I know they've seemed to be getting closer, but that shouldn't effect him like this."

"There is a chance."

The look of confusion deepened on the little faerie's face. "So you're saying Link's feeling Knil's pain because they bonded?"

"It is possible."

"... I call bullshit."

Zelda smiled as though she wanted to laugh, but her mind was still worrying too much to let her. "They were already a part of each other once. So, perhaps, becoming friends has triggered their bond to strengthen."

They heard Ivan snort from across the room. Her arms folded across her chest, sinking into the crook of Knil's neck.

Zelda cast the skeptical faerie a snide smirk. "I will admit there is some illogic to this theory." She turned back to Link. "I've never known any kind of connection to be strong enough to effect the other physically, in this manner." Her eyes narrowed on some far off answer. "Though, it would make sense for the shadow to be effected more than Link."

Considering she used that term again, Ivan was already annoyed. So her anger, as she slammed her fists into the pillow, might have been a bit over the top. "What the hell do you mean by that!? How does it make sense for my master to suffer more than him!?" She thrust a finger towards Link.

"Well, he came from Link." Zelda answered calmly. "He is merely a smaller fragment of Link's soul. If Link is hurt, then it only makes sense his shadow-"

"He has a name!" Ivan snapped. However, she huffed again and didn't care to elaborate.

Zelda glanced back down at Navi, who shrugged. "Link wanted him to have his own name." She answered softly. For some reason afraid to let Ivan hear. "Knil."

Despite herself Zelda smirked again. The all too cruel irony of him name not lost on her. "Ok then. It only makes sense for Knil-" She put special emphasis on his name. Not in an arrogant sort of tone, but more to try and say she knew – even if that's not how Ivan took it. "to be feeling whatever Link experiences, since it directly effects his state of being. However, Link was not made from any part of Knil, so he would not necessarily share this affliction."

"Well, obviously, he is." Navi interjected, with a small whine. "Link is feeling whatever Knil is, in his dreams, and I want to know why."

Drawing in a deep sigh, Zelda brought a hand to her lips. "Perhaps Knil's bond has grown strong enough to effect Link." She paused briefly, for thought, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Besides them bonding, has anything happened recently to possibly strengthen this connection?"

"Well... um." Navi shifted uncomfortably. They were back to the conundrum of what Zelda should know. Is knowing all the details crucial for helping Link? "K-kinda..."

"I was hurt." Both of their attentions were drawn to hearing Link's raspy voice. "Badly." He cleared his throat to try and fix his voice. "And Knil almost died."

Zelda slid closer, one hand taking his, the other resting on his head. Her concern evident. "What happened? How were you hurt?" Link noted the panic in her voice and smiled. He didn't like to worry her, but was glad to see she was so concerned. Then again, maybe it was a good thing he decided to leave out that these attempts turned out to be fatal. In response to her inquiry, Link nodded. "A new friend of mine healed me. Which also helped Knil." His eyes gently closed again, taking a deep exhausted breath. "Which is actually why we're here?" He shifted uncomfortably, bringing a hand to the vein pulsing in his head. "I needed to know how much you knew of the Spiritual Stone of Light."

_**##**_

_**AN: yes, Zelda totally used the Jedi mind trick on her guards. Why?... I dunno, seemed appropriate. So, I was a bit sad that I haven't updated this in a while, and cracked down on the set-up. (ugh... set-up) Although, I'm happy I got through this, and I'm pretty sure you are as well. (The patient few who still put up with my long ass waiting periods.) I feel like I'm walking a delicate line of holy shit and bull shit, so I've had to rewrite this chapt many times. (Also i was whipping out Zombie chapts so fast that I was feelin my writing slipping, and figured I needed a break.)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda leaned against the bookshelf, riffling through the book in her hand. Link was still very worn, and was resting before they actually sat down to discuss the full situation. In the meantime, Zelda was reading up on the subject of the Stone of Light. Sure, she did know some things about it, but her knowledge was a tad more limited than that of the other three. Stacks of books littered the tables in her search for the right one. So far, her research led to some interesting results, and she became concerned for why Link needed to come to her. Soon, she slumped into one of the chairs around the table, dropping her head into her hands.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

Zelda looked up to see Link pull out a nearby chair and sit down. She smiled, laying out the book with the others. "Some. I woke up early to do some research. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Link's eyes fell to his folded hands on the table. "I'm not so sure about Knil though."

Zelda's brow lowered lightly. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"Well, yea. We're connected. He's like my brother." Link smirked. "I mean, he was made from a part of me. How could I not care for him?"

"The dark part of you." Zelda stated, almost as if she didn't mean to say it out loud.

Link's smirk faded. "Now, hold on, Zelda. Sure, we had a rocky start, but he saved my life."

"No, no. I apologize. I'm just a tad weary of something Ganondorf created. Maybe I just need to get to know him." Zelda grasped the book she had just laid down. "Concerning the Stone of Light, I believe I found something that may be of help to you." She flipped the book open and slid it around in front of Link.

He scanned the page, eyes landing on a diagram of what looked like two shining orbs. One white and the other a dark violet. The wording below it read 'Every light has a shadow. For every life, death awaits. Neither can exist without the other, and so both shall either die, or live forever.' Link's brow furrowed on the words. "I don't think I understand. Is this about Knil and me?"

"It sounds like it, does it not? However, this existed long before either of you." She pulled the book to the center of the table, and pointed to the white light. "The story around it describes a white stone having the ability to create and sustain life. I believe this to be the Spiritual Stone of Spirits."

"But what's this other one here?"

"Like it said, 'Light and Shadow are in a constant balance.'"

"So this is the Spiritual Stone of Shadow."

"Shadow, darkness, death. It has many names. Just like its counter part. Now." Zelda snapped the book closed, and lowered her eyes on Link. "Now, are you going to tell me the full story, or not."

"Uh." Link was a bit caught off guard by her sudden seriousness.

"I just want to know why this stone is so important to you." Her eyes skimmed the cover of the book, tracing her fingers along the gold embroidery. "The Stone of Spirits can be used to sustain life, but in severe cases can even restore life." Her gaze flicked back up at Link. "You stated that you were hurt, badly." Zelda's hands steepled in front of her, resting her chin on her thumbs. "After my research, I'm starting to wonder if it wasn't something more."

Links face began to flush. He should have known Zelda would be suspicious. She was very wise, after all, and a good judge of character and motive. After all, she suspected Ganondorf of wicked intent when she was only ten. When no one else would believe her. "Well, I just didn't want to concern you."

"Link." Zelda's expression softened, laying a hand atop of his. "I'm always concerned for you, with the situations you always find yourself in." She squeezed his hand gently. "Now, I can't help you if I don't know the full situation."

Link sighed, turning his hand over to grip her's. "Perceptive as always." He smiled sadly up at her, still unsure if he wanted to tell her, but knew he had to. "You're right, I wasn't just hurt. It was far worse than that." Link spilled the whole story about the Gerudo, and Luith, and his underground village, in the desert. About what they went through. How he died, and Luith brought him back to life with the Spiritual Stone. He even made sure to mention how Knil had left, but came back when he sensed he needed help. Navi had joined them at one point and was seated on Link's shoulder. He stared down at his hands, laced against the table. "Because of this, Luith said that I had to stay there. I could possible leave, but eventually-"

"Prolonged absence from the stone would eventually kill you." Zelda finished, as Link had started to trail off. Link glanced up at her, trying to read her expression, then nodded. "Yes."

They were both silent, for a time. Zelda started slowly flipping through the books again. "That certainly is a problem. So, when you died... did Knil die as well?"

Link thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't believe so. It's more like he went comatose."

Zelda had been scribbling some notes here and there. She lifted her quil, and pointed to the blue faerie on his shoulder. "And, are Navi and her counter part connected?"

Link glanced up at Navi. She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. We've never really had a circumstance of that, to know."

Zelda tapped the long golden feather to her chin, in thought. She was starting to wonder if maybe Link's death was what had strengthened the physical bond, between the two, but she was still unsure. Course, it could be possible that the connection was always there, and Link's body was just weaker now, from his recent resurrection.

"So, do you know of something I might be able to do? I don't want to have to head back to Biloba Village, every so often, just to stay alive. That's just as bad as being stuck there."

"Understandable." Zelda continued to rifle through the books, searching for possibly a common situation, or perhaps a hint of a solution for this problem. "I could possibly create for you a light charm. Perhaps examine the stone for some kind of solution."

"I could escort you to the village, if you like. I'm sure Luith would like to meet you."

Zelda shook her head. "Perhaps, but first I would like to consult with the sages."

Link's brow furrowed. "You can still do that?"

Zelda smirked. "I have my ways into the Sacred Realm." Her smile faded lightly."

Link didn't like that idea. "Wait a minute. That's where you imprisoned Ganondorf. Should you really be going there."

She shook her head. "He's sealed in a smaller prison in the Sacred Realm. Unless I seek him out, he won't even know I was there."

"But, if you can get in, can he get out?"

"Ganondorf is physically sealed. Body and soul. I won't be physically traveling there. It's more like a state of meditation. My body will be in the Temple of Time."

"Oh." Link relaxed a touch. "Well, should I be there to protect your body?"

She shook her head again. "I can create a barrier to protect me. I have another assignment in mind for you, and you will need to conserve your strength."

"Huh? Like what?"

Zelda spun the book, and pointed to the violet light. "I want you to see if you can find this."

Link scanned over the page, a puzzled expression contorting his face. "The Spiritual Stone of Shadow What for?"

"If the Spiritual Stone of Spirits is powerful enough to sustain life that well, within the desert, then I'd hate to think of what something like this could be in the wrong hands."

Link's eyes lowered, unsure. "I've wondered about that my own self, but is it really safe to go searching for this thing. It's very possible, just being in its presence could kill people."

"I don't think so." Zelda leaned forward and skimmed the page. "You've already come in close proximity to the stone." She found what she was looking for, and pointed. "If so, then you'd already be dead."

Link glanced down to where she indicated. "Sheikan Amethyst. It was placed in the care of the Sheikah?"

"It was, and its location is said to be in the Shadow Temple."

Understanding lit up Link's face. "That would explain why things there were so dreary, but what if I just didn't get close enough, when I was last there? Perhaps the range just isn't as expansive."

"I will consult with Impa, before you head off. For now, You should rest." Zelda closed the book and started off. "Perhaps your friend could help you. After all, he is connected to the darkness."

xXx

Zelda departed immediately for the Temple of Time. She didn't want to waste any time, especially with her hero's condition. Link made his way back towards his room. He really hated letting Zelda go off on her own, but she had proven she was able to take care of herself. She had managed to avoid Ganondorf for seven years. Surely she could survive a trip to the Temple of Time alone. Link walked into his room, intending to follow his princess' advice and get some more rest, but was halted upon entering at the sight that was waiting for him. Or rather what wasn't waiting for him. "Knil?"

Navi flitted off his shoulder, and flew over. Link was in a deadlock with the empty bed. Where was he? He walked slowly towards the bed, and saw the wooden ocarina sitting on the pillow, and the blue tunic tossed carelessly across the bed.

"That jerk." Navi growled. "Who does he think he is, running off like that?"

"Apparently, there's nothing holding him here." Link sat down on the bed, taking the tunic in his hands. "It must be hard to stay here, anyway, with Ganondorf's presence being so strong. Was he still here, when you left him?"

"Sound asleep, last I saw." Navi flew up in front of Link's face. "That means he can't have gotten far. Maybe we can still catch him."

Link thought briefly about this option. Should he go after him? "I don't want to pin him down. He has no connection to this problem."

"What? How is he not connected to this problem?" Navi scoffed, indignantly. "If something happens to you, then he's going to-"

"-Stop it, Navi. That's just as bad as saying I needed to stay in Biloba. I don't want to trap him with me." Link's eyes gently closed, twisting the blue fabric in his hands. "He's been through enough of that."

"But." Navi deflated. "I thought you were friends."

Link got to his feet with a deep sigh, and made his way around to the window. "I thought so too." A quick scan of the grounds and Link spotted a black figure sneaking around the guards. Well, not so much around, as it was sneaking up to and knocking them out. Knil certainly did have his own way of doing things. It's not like they would stop him from leaving. Link sighed out a smile. "I must be out of my mind." He spun around and started out to follow.

Link didn't have as much trouble getting past the guards, although they weren't too happy with the implication of Link bringing their attacker back. He caught up to him on the road towards Castle Town. "What? You're just going to leave without saying good-bye again?"

Knil gripped his sword, and swung it around towards Link, who had to fall back to avoid getting hit. He still looked rather worn, and was breathing fairly hard. "Stay away from me."

"Hang on, Knil." Link held up a hand of surrender. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He slowly got to his feet, still holding up his hands. "You've been through a lot recently."

"Yea, right." Knil sneered. "Like you give a damn about what happens to me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I care about you."

"All you care about is whether I'm around to help you." Knil backed away, holding his sword out straight towards him. His legs shook under him, looking as though they wanted to give out. "All you've done is manipulate me, from day one, and like an idiot I fell for it."

"Knil, what are you talking about? I just wanted to be your friend." Link tried to approach slowly, still holding his hands in surrender. "I never meant for you to feel like I tricked you."

"Tshh. Sure you didn't. Like you don't know how you effect people."

"Apparently I don't." Link's whole demeanor slowly deflated. How could he have made Knil this angry, again? No. This was ridiculous. Knil was just paranoid. "If I did anything to manipulate you, believe me, I had no ill intentions." Link made a movement to try and close the gap. "All I wanted was for you to be able to trust me. For us to work together, but I guess you're too stubborn for that."

Knil was left dumb by the sudden annoyance in his lighter sides' expression, but even more so when it faded away.

"No... I guess stubborn isn't the right word. Perhaps broken. Or at least wounded. All I want is to help you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't turn this back on me. I'm not the one who needs help. I was doing just fine until I came across you again."

"But you sought me out. Why do you think that is?"

"Because I wanted to kill you."

"Yes, but you don't now."

"Maybe I do." Knil snapped, taking another swing at him. Link slid out of the way, barely avoiding the sharp blade. "Maybe I do still want you dead, but I can't kill you anymore. You made it so. You've completely blinded me of my true objective. My only desire is to obtain your head, and I can't even fulfill my purpose anymore."

"Knil." Link spoke softly, but the plea fell on deaf ears.

"You've completely made me lose sight of my true goal. You've used me for your own well being. For your own purpose. Not mine. Not once have you helped me accomplish what I wanted to do."

"I couldn't just let you kill me."

"And you've cemented that one, haven't you."

"Nothing about you is my fault. I didn't make you this way."

"You've been using me, from the start. Since you found out you couldn't handle that Oasis on your own, you decided that I should help."

"I only just-"

"You manipulated me from the very moment I left that cell, so that I could do whatever you wanted me to do." It was hard to tell, through his already rage induced flush, but Knil's eyes were starting to tear. He loomed over Link, the tip of the sword inching closer to his throat. "I wanted to leave, but I had to come back, just like you wanted me to. Why would I do such a thing? Why would I even care? It's because of you." He drew back and thrust the sword into Link's side, on the last word. Not caring for the pain to prick his own skin. Even now their bond seemed to be strengthening and it just made him angrier. "It's all because of you, and your bullshit nice guy act. I'm not you, and I want to have my own life. I'm tired of being used, by scum like you." He swung again, but Link smacked it away with the back of his hand. It cut through the glove, but it was enough for him to move in on his apparent opponent. Punching Knil square in the left cheekbone.

"I am not Ganondorf!" He cried, surprised even by his own actions. It may not have been a good idea to hit him, but somehow – he wasn't sorry.

Knil stayed on the ground, holding a hand to his sore face. His dark hair shading his eyes.

"I'm not the one who created you. He is. I'm not the one who put this undying hatred for me, in your heart. He is. He's the one to blame for all your problems. All the pain and suffering you've gone through. I hate that you had to endure all that, but I did not cause it, no matter what ideas he may have implemented into your head. I can't be blamed for what he did to you, on account of me, when my only crime was trying to stay alive." Link drew in a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He turned his gaze away, not wishing for Knil to see the tears forming in his eyes as well. "Yes. Maybe, to some extent, I did manipulate you, but I won't apologize for trying to help you better yourself. For trying to be your friend." He made his way over and picked up Knil's sword. "All I want to do is help you forget about the pain he's put you through, but I can't do that if you don't let me in. I know it's strange, given our history, but I feel like your the only one I can really count on. The only one who can understand my struggle." Link brushed his eyes, still not able to look at Knil. "You're the only thing Ganon did right."

Knil's gaze shot up at him at the confession. His face drained into shock. "The only thing he did right? I don't understand. I'm nothing. I was born from darkness, and decay." He started to rise to his feet, only able to get as far up as his weak legs would let him, but his eyes were set in a glare. "How can I be right? I'm not even supposed to exist. Not so long as you do."

"But you do exist." Link responded, calmly. "You exist, and so do I." He smiled. "That can't be a mistake. It's like you're the brother I never knew I could have."

Knil deflated. "Your... brother?" He knew he said that once, without even really thinking about what he said, but he had no idea Link actually thought the same way. Knil smirked, shaking his head. "You really are an idiot."

"Yea... I know." Link sighed. "It seems I have another mission coming up, to figure out my own fate. You're welcome to come along, but-" He stabbed the black Master Sword into the dirt, next to Knil. "you're free to decline."

Link started off, back towards the castle. Knil pushed himself up with the blade, sheathing his sword. "Like I really have the option of saying no." He leaned heavily against the rocks, but otherwise standing. "I can't let you die, remember. I have to help you, or else I'm screwed."

"But." Link turned around to see his shadow smiling.

"I mean, it's not like you can handle things on your own, can you?"

Link's first thought was to point out that he fought his way through six... nine dungeons, and defeated Ganondorf all on his own. (Even if the sages were the ones to lock him away.) Instead he just returned the smile. "I guess I can't."

"Just know that this doesn't change anything."

Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Ivan, who was sitting on a rock on the face of the cliff, instantly burst into tears. She was so confused, and didn't know what to think anymore. Navi drifted over, and laid an arm around he shoulder. "It'll be alright. I know it's frustrating, but boys are just strange."

Knil shook his head at the hysterical faerie. "So, hey. I think I'm going to use you now." He groaned, falling back to his knees. He had thought he was able to move, but the last of his effort was lost in standing.

"Knil!" Link gasped, and rushed over.

"Get me the hell away from this damn castle."

xXx

Zelda quickly dawned her Sheik outfit to sneak past the guards standing in her way. If any of them knew she was leaving, they would insist on going with her. This was something she couldn't allow. Not knowing how much time her hero had left, she needed to be quick with her next actions, and the guards would only slow her down.

She slipped through the town, into the Temple of Time and back to where the Master Sword once laid to rest. This was the best contact point to the Sacred Realm, and hopefully she could contact Impa for advice on the Spiritual Stone of Shadows.

Zelda secured a barrier around her. Not that she thought she needed it, but better safe than sorry. She sat in the center of the stone slab, and proceeded to meditate on her problem. A great warmth surrounded her, enveloping her body. When next she opened her eyes, it was to the soft bluish glow of the Sacred Realm. She stood, the veil of a long white gown drifting past her ankles. Off, in the distance, was the silhouette of the Temple of Light. Well, as much of a silhouette as a bright white temple could obtain. Somewhere beyond that must have been Ganondorf's prison. Hopefully she was right in assuming he would not be able to sense her presence.

"I have heard your inquiries, and have come to your aid, your Majesty."

Zelda spun around to see Impa and Nabooru had materialized behind her. The last wisps of violet and orange aura dissipating. "Impa." Zelda beamed, throwing her arms around her former attendant. "It is good to see you again."

Impa returned the smile, resting a hand atop her head. "And you as well, Princess." She held her back to arms length. "Although, you seem troubled. Is Link really in such danger?"

Nabooru folded her arms, quirking a brow at her. "Yea. What has that boy gotten himself into this time?"

Zelda's smile faded. "I'm afraid so. It's strange to see it this way, but the Spiritual Stone of Spirit has cursed him with life. He'll die if we do not comprise a solution. I was hoping the Spiritual Stone of Shadow could help him."

Impa's eyes settled into a sage-like gaze. "Indeed the Stone of Death could help. With its power, the ways of life and death are constantly held in balance. Only the energy from the Spiritual Stone of Shadows could reverse the, as you say, curse of life enveloping our young hero. Unfortunately, it is difficult to control."

"The Stone of Life has strong abilities, but is typically spread over a much larger area. So, its power can take longer to effect something. Well. Under normal circumstances," Nabooru shook her head. "That boy certainly has a way of being the minority."

Impa nodded. "Indeed. On the other hand, the Stone of Death impacts a smaller radius with stronger energy. The closer you get to the stone, the more it can effect you. Aside from myself, only those whose souls are comprised of darkness can even come close enough to touch the stone. Let alone, use its power."

"Well, that's good then." Zelda exclaimed, confusing both Sages. "Link has his dark side with him. Maybe he can use it to help him."

Impa and Nabooru exchanged puzzled expressions. "Ah yes." Nabooru spoke up first. "This 'Shadow Link.' He's an interesting one?"

"From what I can gather, I'm not so sure about him." Impa responded. "He has a rather curious feel about his aura. Almost like it's familiar."

Zelda's eyes settled into a more serious gaze. "I don't know about familiar, but there is a certain oddness about him. I don't really trust him, but Link seems to. Either way, if we can get him to go along with this little crusade, I can use him to heal Link, then see what happens."

"If he is even at all useful, for long enough." Impa said, with an odd pondering glint in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Zelda inquired.

"Link may possibly be in more danger than we think. This shadow was never meant to even exist, and beings born from darkness are often unstable. Already, something in his being has started to break down, and Link has begun to suffer for it."

Zelda's face turned pale. "I don't understand. What do we do?"

Impa and Nabooru exchanged looks again, as though trying to come to some telepathic answer. "It's difficult to say, for now." Nabooru responded, still exchanging an unsure glance with her fellow Sage.

"Indeed." Impa agreed, finally tearing their gazes away. "You can proceed in finding the stone, just be careful. Let the Shadow do the real work, and make sure you or Link don't get too close. If you even start to feel weaker, get away from it. This stone can be very dangerous."

Zelda's gaze narrowed. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Impa shook her head, placing her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "Nothing that should effect your current outcome. We merely have insufficient data on the shadow to determine his fate. You will be free to go about your current mission. I just warn you to be careful."

Zelda sighed. "I will."

"If you retrieve the stone, bring it to me. Then I should be able to obtain more answers."

_**##**_

_**AN: Bdujhwgfuwhfujgajhk Good night everyone. No it's not actually night, but I'm still very tired, and Knil is being a pain in the ass. He's just making me think of Wreck it Ralph. "Just because you are a bad guy, does not mean you are a bad guy." Apparently Knil thinks this logic is bullshit. What an asshole.**_

_**There's a slight possibility that this chapt may go through a re-write, but eh... I do that with my stuff anyways. For future reference, if you read something and it doesn't make sense, then it's very possible I went back to edit something in the previous chapters. That, or I'm a derp and dropped a thread. Either way, feel free to ask me.**_


End file.
